Family
by CRIMS0NKNIGHT
Summary: Complete! R&R !Obi-Wan is greeted by loved ones in the afterlife. Anakin kills Palpatine before he dies.Bultar Swan makes an appearance!dont make fun of my bad writing
1. Chapter 1 : The Afterlife

Family By:Andre Rivera  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan walked the dark pathway. He was now one with the Force. His death two days ago was at the hands of a Sith Lord whose name was unknown. Being one with the Force was lonely. Obi-Wan was surrounded by thick fogs that prevented him from seeing anything ahead of him.  
  
Even in death Obi-Wan still had the ability to use the Force. He felt a presence in the distance. A very strong presence in the Force. This presence was a presence Obi-Wan had not felt in a very long time. It was the presence of Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
Walking towards the direction his senses were telling him to go he was suddenly filled with joy at the thought of seeing his former master again. Along side the joy there was nervousness. What would he say to Qui- Gon? Had Qui-Gon forgotten about him? Did Qui-Gon still care about him? These questions would be answered later because now he had to get to him before he was gone.  
  
A dark figure stood beyond the fog. It's features could not be seen , but Obi-Wan could recognize his master even if he was as blind as a bat. He ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran as fast as the Force would let him. He was afraid that the figure would suddenly disappear.  
  
Blue eyes stared into his tear filled ones. Qui-gon Jinn stood before him , smiling. For a while the two stood there in silence. Qui-Gon was the one to break the silence. "My Obi-Wan . It's been far too long. I've missed you so."  
  
"M-Master.." Obi-Wan could barely speak but managed to say something. He was too old to cry , he told himself. The tears were too strong to hold back. His tears flowed down his cheeks and Qui-Gon wiped away a few then took him in held him an embrace. Qui-Gon was overwhelmed with such happiness that he too began to cry.  
  
"So Master this is what being one with the Force feels like." Obi- Wan declared."It's quite boring."  
  
"Don't worry about it Obi-Wan. You'll eventually get used to it." Qui-Gon said. "You meet a few people from the past quite often here and it's avery comforting feeling to know that they are here with you."  
  
"Oh" he sighed.  
  
"Obi-Wan I know what you're thinking." Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan. "You have not failed me at all. What Anakin did had nothing to do with your actions. It was his choice alone. And besides I know he's realized his mistake and as we speak he is trying to right all the wrongs he has done."  
  
"I hope you're right Master"  
  
Three Days Ago (Inside Chancellor Palpatine's Chambers)  
  
Obi-Wan stood shocked at his former Padawan's announcement. Had Anakin really become the apprentice of the Dark Lord of the Sith? No this couldn't be happening! This was a nightmare and he had to wake up from it. No! This was all too real. His beloved Anakin had really become A Sith Lord.  
  
"Does that surprise you at all my old Master?" Anakin asked. "The Jedi shall pay for the lives they have destroyed! Children are not meant to be robbed of their lives and taken to be trained because they posses great powers! They should go on their own free will! Your kind robbed me of my life with my mother and Padme! Now I shall never see them again and for that the Jedi will pay!"  
  
"No Anakin...It's not like that. You've got it all wrong." Obi- Wan tried to lecture but he could feel Anakin ignoring him. Out of nowhere a hooded figure appeared before them. It did not take a a person who was Force sensitive to sense all the evil radiating from the figure.  
  
"Aahh Jedi Kenobi." The hooded figure began to speak." You will be the first of many Kenobi. Consider yourself special."  
  
The voice sounded too familiar to Obi-Wan. It was as if he had known the person underneath the hood. He watched the man remove his hood and was shocked to see the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. "No!' he yelled in disbelief. Had the Republic been under control of the Sith? No this was impossible. The Jedi would have sensed it. No. he told himself. They couldn't have. The ability to see the future had taken away from the Jedi.  
  
"Surprised my Jedi friend?" Palpatine laughed an evil laugh. "Prepare to be the first of the Jedi to die! The Jedi Purge has begun!" Another laugh escaped from the Chancellor as he raised his hand and pointed it towards the Jedi.  
  
Anakin stood there watching. Oh no! He thought. His master was going to kill Obi-Wan! This wasn't how he wanted things. He was powerless to do anything as lightning emitted from Palpatine's hands and hit Obi-Wan. As he watched his former Master die at the hands of Palpatine he was filled with great anger and sadness. He wanted to help Obi-Wan , but what could he do? Anakin was certainly no match for his Master and to challenge him would only mean his own death. He turned away not wanting to witness the horrible event that took place in front of him. He would avenge his former Master's death , but first he had to think of a plan.  
  
After about 10 minutes Palpatine stopped his attack on the Jedi. " No one can live through that. " he announced. " Not even you Jedi! " He turned and left the room leaving only Anakin to watch the dying man across the room.  
  
After making sure his master had left the room Anakin rushed over to Obi-Wan's side. He took the limp body into his arms and began to cry . "No! It wasn't meant to be this way! I swear Obi-Wan I will avenge your death! I cannot let Palpatine get away with what he has done. He will surely pay! I am no longer of the Dark Side but Palpatine will not know of it until it is too late!"  
  
Obi-Wan had long been dead before Anakin had had the chance to rush over to him. He had not heard heard Anakin's promise. After a momnet of grieving Anakin took Obi-Wan's body and lit it up. Obi-Wan would finally become one with the Force alongside so many others that he cared about.  
  
Qui-Gon had known of Anakin's promise to Obi-Wan but he felt that it would be better if Obi-Wan find out later. Maybe even find out on his own.  
  
Obi-Wan sat beside Qui-Gon as they watched Anakin through a pool of water. Even though his master told him he hadn't failed he still felt like he was a failure. He couldn't stop Anakin from turning to the Dark Side. But as he watched Anakin through the pool of water he noticed something different about him. He had that look in his eyes. A look he could always recognize. That look was the look Anakin Skywalker had when he was planning something big. But what? He asked himself.  
  
Obi-Wan felt a presence in the nearby. Another familiar presence. Who could it be this time? He turned around and was glad to see another familiar face. It was Padme Amidala.  
  
Obi-Wan stood up as did Qui-Gon. "Padme..." Obi-Wan uttered in disbelief. "Is it really you? I'm so glad to see you again. I-." before he could finish Padme grabbed Obi-Wan and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Obi-Wan." she spoke. "It's very comforting to know that you are here. Every familiar face I see brings me great hapiness." She finally pulled out of the hug and Qui-Gon motioned for the two to sit down.  
  
The three watched Anakin stand beside Palpatine and take orders.  
  
" My apprentice." Palpatine started. " You will accompany me in bringing down every Jedi left alive. There is no room in this universe for their kind. Follow me i sense a Jedi nearby."  
  
There is no room in this world in the universe for your kind , Anakin mentally said to himself. He followed his Master out the room. He felt a presence in the Force nearby. There was no doubt it was a Jedi. Finally Anakin's plan to avenge his Obi-Wan's death would soon come into place.  
  
It was not long before Palpatine saw a cloaked figure in the crowds. Her presence in the Force made it obvious that she was a Jedi and that she was undercover. They followed her into an abandoned building.  
  
The Jedi knew she was being followed and headed for an empty building in order to avoid any attention. Her hands clasping her lightsaber hilt she slowly removed her cloak then turned around to see who it was that was following her. A hooded figure stood ahead of her and beside him stood a Jedi. No a former Jedi. It was Anakin Skywalker. He was banished from the Order for marrying the former Senator of Naboo.  
  
Anakin recognized the Jedi that stood across the room. It was Bultar Swan. He had fought alongside her during the Clone Wars. She was a powerful Jedi probably even as good as Obi-Wan Kenobi. His plan would work out perfectly.  
  
To be Continued. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Death Of The Chosen One

"You Jedi are no longer welcome in this world." Palpatine announced. " Soon there won't be any of you left and this universe will finally belong to the Sith." Palpatine was now laughing. His laugh was as evil as it was before he killed Kenobi. Even Anakin felt frightened when he heard that laugh. It chilled him to the bone.  
  
"I cannot allow that to happen!" Bultar Swan cried out. Activating her lightsaber , she rushed towards the two that stood across the hall. Palpatine glanced briefly at Anakin. Anakin took that as an order and activated his own lightsaber , blocking the blow intended to hit his master. Palpatine stood his ground. Anakin could take on her alone.  
  
Anakin pushed Bultar Swan back , but it didn't last long. She outmatched Anakin in experience and in years. If not for Anakin's great power over the Force she would have taken him down with great ease. She heard a voice in her head. It was Anakin's voice. But why is he communicating with her telepathically? Could it be a trick? She had to be careful.  
  
Obi-Wan , Qui-Gon , and Padme stared into the pool of water , watching Anakin fight the Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice a slight smile in Qui-Gon's face. He was about to ask him what was going through his mind when he felt another presence behind him. It was an unfamiliar presence. One he had never felt before. But he could feel a part of Anakin coming from the presence. He turned around to see who it was and found a woman with tanned skin and wrinkles. She had obviously been out in the sun a lot. She carried a resemblance to someone he once knew. But who? She looked so much like.... Like Anakin. Could this be Shmi Skywalker? He had to ask.  
  
" Hello I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. " he introduced himself and held out a hand. " I was wondering who you could be. You remind me so much of Anakin."  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi? Im Shmi Skywalker." she said as she took the the man's hand. " I've heard a lot about you. Thank you so much for taking care of my son."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and looked down."I'm sorry but your son has fallen to the Dark Side and I could not stop it." he looked up then looked her straight in the eye. "I'm sorry."  
  
Shmi didn't seem saddened at all by Obi-Wan's words. Neither did Qui-Gon or Padme. Could they be hiding something from him? If so then what? He was interrupted from his thinking by Shmi's voice.  
  
"Knowing my little Ani he will come to his senses soon enough."she told him. "Now come. Let us watch him."  
  
"Master Swan please listen to me" Anakin sent to the Jedi telepathically. "I need your help! Please!" Anakin's saber kept colliding with Bultar Swan's.  
  
"Traitor! I will not be deceived by your lies young Skywalker! You Should know better than to try and fool a Jedi" She angrily sent back to him. She now had the advantage and was pushing Skywalker further and further back.  
  
"Please! I wish for no more Jedi to be harmed! Not the way Obi- Wan was ! Please I'm begging you!" Anakin couldn't keep this up for long. He was going to lose this battle soon if Swan wouldn't listen to him.  
  
"So young Skywalker , you killed your own master. Well I will not allow you to take anymore innocent souls. I will use all my power to stop you and your Master!". Bultar Swan was confident that this battle would be won.  
  
"No! My Master had killed him in front of me. I could do nothing to stop it. I have vowed to avenge Obi-Wan's death. Please Master Swan I ask you to help me. Together we can defeat him."  
  
Bultar Swan noticed the sincerity in Anakin's eyes. She knew that the young man was telling the truth. She would help him bring down the Sith once and for all. "Well Skywalker what is your plan?" She asked.  
  
"It's really very simple. Just act like we're fighting and when we get closer to him we strike him down. Don't worry. Just follow my lead." he explained.  
  
Following young Skywalker's lead the two came closer and closer to Palpatine. When the two had gotten close enough they ceased fighting and attempted to take a swing at the wrinkled old man.  
  
Expecting the attack , Palpatine extended both arm's in front of him. With one hand he Force pushed Bultar Swan to the nearest wall and used to other hand to send out a wave of Force lighting over to Anakin.  
  
Anakin was in pain but he ignored it. It was either now or never. Struggling to walk over to Palpatine with his lightsaber ready he could feel his own life fading away.  
  
"No!!! Nobody can survive an attack as powerful as the one I had sent to you." Palpatine cried out. Anakin's blade was being raised to Palpatine's chest. Anakin wouldn't last any longer. Using whatever strength he had left he thrust his lightsaber into his Master's chest and killed him. Anakin stood there for a few seconds before falling to the ground. His life was over. He would soon join the rest of his loved ones.  
  
Bultar Swan got up and ran towards Skywalker , but when she got there his body had disappeared and become one with the Force. "Thank You" she said.  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter 3 : One With The Force

The world around him was dark and foggy. Was he one with the Force yet? Anakin Skywalker looked around him for any sign of life. He felt alone. Maybe he didn't becom with the Force. Maybe he was in that other place where all the Sith go after death. If that's where he ended up then he knew he truly desrved it after all he had done in his life.  
  
Anakin wandered the foggy location. Is this what his punishment would be? To be alone forever in the afterlife. He wished his mother were there or at least Obi-Wan. But the one person he had longed for the most was Padme. He wondered where she would be.  
  
Anakin heart footsteps coming towards him. They had to come from very small feet. Remaining where he stood , he waited for the approaching person. It was a very small , green creature that stood only about 2 feet tall. It wore a tunic similar to the ones Jedi wore. It's had a powerful force presence surrounding it. Anakin knew instantly it was the Jedi Master Yoda , who had died a year ago due to old age.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker." the deep voice called out. "Seeing you here brings warm feelings to my heart. Heard about your decision to turn to the Dark side , I did. Very happy I am to hear that you have come back to the light. Master Obi-Wan awaits you ahead. "  
  
Before Anakin had a chance to say anything the old Jedi Master disappeared into the fog. So he wasn't where he thought he was. He would soon see all the people he loved. His mother , Obi-Wan , Qui-Gon , and most importantly of all Padme.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Bultar Swan entered the Chamber of The Jedi High Council. Some of the Council members were realtively new and some of them she didn't even know. The few familiar faces she saw were Shaak Ti , Ki-Adi Mundi , Mace Windu, Adi Gallia , Plo-Koon, Eeth Koth , Sasaee Tinn and Oppo Rancissis. The others who were unfamiliar to her were composed of a Mon Calamari , two humans of different genders , and a Zabrak.  
  
"Knight Swan." Mace Windu started."You wish to speak with us about your mission. But before that I'd like to introduce you to four new members of the Council. "  
  
"I am Bant." the Mon Calamari announced.  
  
"I am Chan Ei Lei" the female human said next. She had almost the same features as Bultar Swan except that her hair had a hint of red and her eyes were a hazel color.  
  
The other human spoke up." I am called Brin Rach"  
  
The last to speak was the Zabrak. "I am Siath Araou"  
  
"Now that you've met the new members of the Council please explain the events of your mission." Mace said.  
  
"I have learned that the Supreme Chancellor was a Sith. He had killed Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi a few days ago. Anakin Skywalker was his apprentice." She explained.  
  
Mace Windu was stunned. "The Republic has been under the control of the Sith all this time!"  
  
" I have more to say Master." she interrupted."Anakin Skywalker renounced the Dark side and killed his Master , sacrificing himslef at the same time. The Sith are no longer a threat. Skywalker has fulfilled his destiny. He has brought balance to the Force."  
  
"This truly is a shock to all of us." Mace Windu who was still shocked at the revelation managed to say. "Thank You Knoght Swan. The Council will discuss this. You are dismissed."  
  
Bultar Swan exited the Council Chambers and wandered the Temple. Peace in the Republic would soon become a possibility and she would have a chance to finally relax.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's presence nearby. He was getting closer. With Obi-Wan's presence there was also another. A familiar presence from long ago , when he was freed from his days as a slave on Tatooine. He didn't know exactly who it was but he had to get closer to find out.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter 4 : Family

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood a few feet ahead of him. He hesitated to approach him , but eventually found the strength to keep moving on. What would he say to him? Would he ever forgive him for all he's done. For not saving him from Palpatine and for failing him.  
  
The two stood face to face. The fog around them was starting to disappear. The presence he felt before stood beside Obi-Wan. It was Qui- Gon Jinn. He was so glad to see the two of them , but before he could say that he had to apologize.  
  
"M-M-Master." he began to speak. There were tears in Anakin's eyes that flowed down freely. Anakin could also see that Obi-Wan had tears dropping from his eyes." I'm s-sorry for everything. I-I'm so sorry for-." before Anakin could finish Obi-Wan hugged his old Padawan.  
  
"Anakin. There is no need to apologize. I realize that you were confused. I'm just glad to see you've made the right decision in the end. And I'm so very glad to see you again." Obi-Wan held his apprentice tight before pulling away.  
  
Anakin then turned to the taller man beside Obi-Wan. "Qui-Gon!" Anakin gave Qui-Gon a quick hug which was returned by the older man.  
  
"Come Ani." Qui-Gon said. " There are two others here who want to see you." Qui-Gon walked over to a different direction and Anakin and Obi- Wan followed.  
  
A few minutes had passed and the trio ended up by a beautiful lake surrounded by bright yellow flowers. It was a peaceful place and it reminded Anakin of the Lake Country of Naboo.  
  
He had an idea of who the other two people who wanted to see him were , but he wasn't entirely sure. He had to wait. On their way to the location Obi-Wan and Anakin talked about the old days. It was wonderful to think back on old old memories since now they were one with the Force and they wouldn't be able to go back to their old lives.  
  
The three sat on a comfortable spot on the ground. It seemed to Anakin that everything here was comfortable. Everything here was nearly perfect.  
  
A few minutes had passed before Anakin sensed two others walking towards them. He knew instantly who they were. Without hesitation he got up and ran towards them.  
  
Finally reaching them he took both of them in his arms and hugged them fiercely. "Mom! Padme! " he yelled out. He didn't want to let go. It had been far too long since he'd seen them.  
  
"So this is what being one with Force feels like?" Anakin asked the four people who stood beside him. "I've missed all of you so much. Now my whole family is here." Anakin gave each person standing beside him a quick glance. "My mother is here." he said to Shmi. Then he looked over to Obi-Wan. " My Father." Now he turned his attention to Qui-Gon. "Qui-Gon since you are like a father to Obi-Wan you are like a grandfather to me." And finally locking eyes with Padme he announced , "And my beloved wife is here with me. " he paused. "I love you all."  
  
"We are all one big happy family." he added.  
  
~~~~~~The End~~~~~~  
  
Stupid Story huh? Please tell me what you think!Please Read this and Review!!! I want to know how bad a writer I am. Thank you for reading my story! I really appreciate it!!! If you didn't like it then you can write your own!!! 


End file.
